Vocaloid: Welcome to The Family
by William Price
Summary: This is a re-upload of an old story I wrote when I was 14. It's a bit cringy, but I hope you find it entertaining.


VOCALOIDS: Welcome to the Family

 **(This is more or less a one-shot. Though it wouldn't hurt to revise and improve it)**

Scott was very eager that day, earlier, his employers had sent him to Tokyo. This was a big deal for Scott: He went through years of special training for the CIA.

He was just itching to do his country a huge favor. Without explanation, his employers put him on a plane to the capital... telling him to protect family X in the secret complex of

a government building underneath Tokyo.

"Hmm, Family X," Scott rubbed his chin. He liked the sound of it, but who or what is Family X?

His employers only told him it was a top secret program made to protect Japan and its interests. Perhaps the program was for defending Japan, Japan did have issues with

national security.

Whatever it was, Scott had to think about it later: The plane's pilot had just gotten on the speaker, "Attention cabin crew and passengers, we are about to land, please fasten

your seatbelts and prepare for landing," he said in an accent. After a few minutes, the plane landed, everyone got up and in single file lines, gathered their luggage and walked

out the plane. "Well, lets get going," Scott laughed, he took his briefcase with him, then headed out of the plane on the far left, into the airport terminal.

The airport was filled with usual business mean, busy families that were greeting long lost aunts and uncles, and a few funny "foreigners" that came to visit Tokyo. Scott paid l

ittle attention to them, what he needed to do was find his escort. Scott opened his briefcase and pulled out his small letter, on it were coded words.

 _The seed of Japan has been planted, and you are its gardener._

Whoever his contact was would surely understand what this letter meant and then bring him to secret complex. Scott handed the piece of paper to a few people, none of them

understood what it meant though. Of course, a few people tried to decipher the message. Some said it meant that spring was coming, some children in the airport thought Scott

was a farmer. One dirty old man said something that Scott didn't need to repeat. The hours passed by, the sun was ready to set on him. "Well, looks like I'll have to find the

complex my-" suddenly, a small framed women, around the age of 18, wore glasses and had a small labcoat ran into him. The impact of the lady's surprising weight knocked him

off the ground. "Sorry, so sorry," she bowed. Scott got back up, wiping the dust off his coat.

"It's fine, I need to go anyway."

"Wait," she took a breath of fresh air,

"Have you seen this man.. he has a coat."

Scott nodded, "Like the one I'm wearing?"

"Yeah, and he has this black briefcase," she used her hands to show Scott the size of it.

"Hmm, it's as big as mine," She bowed.

"Right, and he carried this funny, yet stupid line that people can't understand, like the on you're holding in your hands."

Then the women stared at Scott.

She stepped closer to him and stared at his face.

"Uh.."

"Sorry, you just look like someone I'm supposed to meet up with-"

"Um, that's probably because I am." She squealed happily, shaking Scott's body.

"Ack," he gently shoved her aside, "Weren't you going to bring me somewhere?"

"Right! We need to bring you to that place my boss runs," she grabbed him and dragged his body out of the terminal.

She dragged him near the curb of the street and threw him into a black limousine. She slammed the car door on him, then leaned in through the window. "Hey, when you get

to the complex, don't tell them about what happened, just say.. you got stuck in traffic-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice," Scott closed the car window.

"Oh, and my name is Haruka!" she yelled, her voice muffle d by the car window.

Argh, what a strange women, Scott thought. The driver flipped the switch for the car on, the engine hummed into life and drove Scott through Tokyo. Scott looked through the

car window and a saw a few things that made him interested in Tokyo: A radio tower in the center of Tokyo lit the entire city brightly, the roads and highways led the car

through a number of clever routes into underground tunnels and intersections. After a few hours of driving, the limo stopped near an apartment building. "Huh, I was expecting

this to-" a mob of guards appeared out of no where and frisked him. "Get inside sir, we'll show you Family X there." Scott nodded, nervously and walked inside the building.

Inside, the hallway had bad lighting, the walls were dirty, cockroaches were crawling on the sides. It seemed like very few people cleaned this building. Walking through a

hallway a few more steps, Scott found an odd elevator door.

Compared to the rest of the building, this door was extremely clean. The inside of the compartment was white and well lit with a giant white bulb on top of the ceiling. Scott

pressed a few buttons next to the side of the door, the door slid open and let Scott inside. The doors closed and moved down a few stories, the light on the panel flashed as they

got lower and lower until he reached the basement floor labeled as a bright letter B. The doors slid open again and Scott walked out of the elevator. Outside of the elevator, he

found a giant white hallway that led him to a small airtight door. Next to the door, guards armed with assault rifles guarded the door, while a counter full of complicated controls,

where a woman sat, was across the door. Scott walked up to her, he bowed. "Excuse me, do you know where Family X is?" She stood up, then bowed back. "You must be Scott,

my name is Yuki and I'm the head scientist for project Family X." "What is Family X?" Yuki gave him a Hazmat suit. Scott assumed he should put it on and got to doing that.

"The program is very expensive but worth it. This new milestone in human technology will change the world forever." Scott 's heart began to pump with excitement.

Perhaps Family X was a secret weapon, or a Mobile Suit Gundam, he hoped it was, maybe if he did good a job they would let him ride one through Tokyo. Yuki opened the

airtight door, after putting her hazmat suit on, they walked through the door. This is going to be the best day of my life, Scott thought. He could just imagine riding a Gundam,

he would fly miles and miles into sky, cause explosions and wipe out an entire enemy fleet.

"Here we are!" Yuki stopped. Scott ran through the door and into the room, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the world's first Gundams. But then, he realized something was

wrong: The room was too small for a Gundam, there weren't tools in case the Gundam needed maintenance, there wasn't a large hanger door either, just a living room and a

number of doors that had numbers on them. There was a couch right in the middle of the room too.

"Wait, something's wrong." "What's the matter?" "Where's family X?" He looked all over the place, but couldn't find anything. Disappointed, he let out a sigh and walked back to

the airtight door, only to find a girl, standing inches in front of his face. Scott jumped back, "What the-" The girl just looked at him and then walked past him. Hmm, she looked

familiar to Scott. The girl had blue hair, she dressed in a black,blue outfit and wore a headset with a mic attached to her side. Scott realized who she was, it was a Vocaloid;

He slapped himself for thinking Family X could have been Gundams: Scott forgot Japan could not produce significant arms under the Post-WW2 peace treaty. He crawled to a

corner a corner and sulked. "Um, is something the matter Scott?" "The CIA said it would protect Japan's interests... Tell me- How the hell.. Why the hell are we making

Vocaloids!"


End file.
